A Very Grey Spa Day
by ShadyGreySteele
Summary: Kate invites Anastasia to Seattle for the weekend while she goes on assignment with a local news anchor. Ana decides to go explore the city for the day. Kate gives her a gift card for a local upscale salon called Esclava. What happens when Christian shows up to take his new sub for some fixing up? Will Anastasia get pushed aside or will she get the full treatment? 18 & Up please.
1. Seattle, Here We Come

**A Very "Grey" Spa Day  ****Chapter one – Seattle here we come!**

**Hi everyone I am continuing my "what if" theme with this new story. I really enjoy thinking up new ways for them to meet, even though ultimately we know what happens in the books. This is just a fun way to give the beginning a new twist and indulge in a little fantasy to escape for a few moments. I wrote this today and it's a bit longer than my other stories. It was very stormy out all day so I was inspired to put that in the story. I will post 1 chapter per page and I will definitely be adding more to this story. I just need to think up a way to make it really spicy without copying from my other stories. I would eventually like to get them in the "Playroom" and I will! Hope you like what I got so far.** **Contains mature content 18 and older please Please visit my blog for additional content. This story will be available there as well with pictures and more details. **

**Kate invites Anastasia to Seattle for the weekend while she goes on assignment with a local news anchor. Ana decides to go explore the city for the day. Kate gives her a gift card for a local upscale salon called Esclava. What happens when Christian shows up to take his new sub for some fixing up? Will Anastasia get pushed aside or will she get some pampering in a way she could have never hoped for?**

**This story will be longer than my others. I wanted to build up a bigger plot than usual before I had them jump right into bed. I have been writing this for a couple of hours so far and my eyes are tired. I will publish what I have written into a few chapters. I will try to work some more on it tonight or for a few hours tomorrow if possible. I hope you enjoy it. This story is intended for mature readers 18 and older. It contains or will very sexual explicit, content and descriptive sexual situations and a little hardcore Kinky Fuckery at some point! So readers beware!**

******Chapter one – Seattle here we come!**

It's a rainy morning in Vancouver but I have spent most of my 21 years in this State and have become accustomed to the rain and clouds. I don't mind it all. Some people hate the rain and the gloom and will do anything to escape to a sunny destination. I do enjoy the sunshine every now and then but I mostly enjoy the crisp cool air and drizzle of rain. I love the sound of rain and thunder in the evening as I cozy up on a fluffy chair with my fuzzy robe and socks and get lost in a romantic novel with some soft classical music playing in the background. My mother and roommate both say I'm an old soul and they are both right.

I miss my mom very much I haven't seen her in almost a year. She lives about 2500 miles away in the state of Georgia with her 4th husband Bob. She is very happy with him and I hope it lasts this time. Her last husband was a shotgun wedding that's started fast and ended fast. She was living in Texas at the time with him while I stayed in WA with my stepdad and her 2nd husband Ray Steele who I consider my dad. He raised me since I was an infant and I bear his last name proudly. My mother is coming to my graduation in June and I am so excited.

We have a long 5 day weekend off from school starting today due to a teacher's convention. No classes today through Tuesday. I usually spend my weekend's working at Clayton's hardware store where I've worked for the past three and a half years or stay home reading while my roommate Kate goes out and parties. I haven't used up 1 vacation day in 3 and ½ years so I took a week off so I can enjoy my mini vacation and have 2 additional days to just study for upcoming exams. Occasionally I'll assist my friend José on photo-shoots. He's a brilliant photographer and hopes to own a gallery one day. Like Kate he was raised with a silver spoon in his mouth and usually has no trouble getting what he wants. They both treat me as equals and Kate is my closest and only female friend and José is my only guy friend. I have acquaintances but they are my only actual real friends. I do admit I am a bit of a loner and painfully shy sometimes but I know how to stand up for myself._ Usually_

I have lived with Kate since we met in our English Lit class out 1st semester at WSU Vancouver. I was living in a dorm with 5 other sex crazed party girls who I had nothing in common with and was seriously sleep deprived but it was all I could afford at the time. Some nights I had to fall asleep in the library because my roommates would bring guys back to the room to have sex and stay the night. I do not want to be in the same room watching someone have sex. I have only been kissed twice before, I know that's pathetic but it's true. No man has ever held my interest long enough to make me want to sleep with him. José sort of likes me and although he is really good looking I just don't feel the same. I am waiting for that one person who makes my knees go week. Hopefully I'll find him before I turn into some crazy spinster cat lady.

Kate and I became friends and she offered me a spare bedroom in her condo near the school after I told her about my living situation. Kate charges me the same rent as the dorm even though I am sure she could get triple what I pay so I am very grateful to her. I owe nearly $60 K in student loans and I'm sure I'll be paying them off for the next 15 years or so.

Kate has invited me to Seattle with her this weekend. She is doing a weekend trial internship at a local news station set up by her mogul father's media company. She will be going out in the field with 2 different reporters to cover local news stories. I'm almost positive she is going to steal their glory. She is beautiful, confident and brilliant; she was meant to be a reporter. I plan on going into publishing hopefully. I just want to earn a living doing something I love and reading and book editing are my favorite things to do so it's a dream career for me.

The TV network has provided her with a luxury suite at the historic **Fairmont Olympic Hotel **. I looked it up online and it is a historical hotel in the heart of the city and looks really beautiful and so fancy. I'm so very excited. The only bad part about the trip is I will mostly be on my own while Kate works. We are leaving tonight at around 7pm to bypass the rush hour traffic so I have some more packing to do and I'll just jump into a shower and style my hair. The rain has stopped and I'm actually glad because Kate drives like a maniac. She has a brand new Mercedes which rides like a dream but she has a hell of a heavy foot and I don't think driving 90 mph in the rain is safe, safe at any time I may have to implement my backseat driving skills if she goes too fast. I'd much rather take her car than my old 1969 beetle Wanda. I love her but she's a bit old and rickety and better suited for local trips. The drive to Seattle is about 160 miles from here so It will take around 2 and ½ hours without traffic unless Ms. Andretti goes all pedal to the metal on me. _Oh I hope not I hate speeding. I'm far from a daredevil of any sorts._

We arrive at the safely at the Fairmontat just around 9pm thanks to Kate's erratic driving and maybe a few silent prayers and tightly crossed fingers. The valet takes her car and a bellman takes our luggage. Kate has top of the line luggage while I am packed in an oversized gym bag that I've had since I was 14. Our suite is breathtaking. We have a glorious view of the city and 2 bedrooms. The station sent Kate a beautiful gift basket filled with champagnes, cheeses,pastries, flowers and gift cards to local businesses in the city. She will be leaving at 8am and won't be back until late evening. She is so excited and I'm excited for her. I can't wait to see her on the 5 O'clock news one day soon. I can see her as the next Barbara Walters. She just has that confidence and she is sharp as a tack. I drift off early in anticipation of exploring Seattle tomorrow.


	2. Gift Cards and Reality Checks

**A Very "Grey" Spa Day**

**Contains mature content 18 and older please**

**Chapter 2 Gift Cards And Reality Checks**

When I awake Kate is already gone. I don't waste time getting ready. The bathtub is enormous and I plan on soaking in it later with a nice book in hand but for now I need a quick shower. I get dressed in a cute pair of destroyed skinny jeans, my converse and a light blue long sleeved fitted V-neck tee. I only brought one decent outfit in case we go out. My budget does not afford me a celebrity sized wardrobe like Kate but she is very generous and I'm sure I can borrow something if we hit the town. I comb through my damp hair and grab a hair tie and slip it on my wrist in case I need it later. I grab a pastry and quickly eat. I grab a cold bottle of water from the mini bar and then check myself in the mirror. I brush my teeth; use the delicious minty mouthwash in a mini bottle, compliments of the hotel, put on some lipgloss and head back to the living area to grab my purse.

I see an envelope on top of my purse. I open it and there is a note "Ana, Here is a gift card worth $500.00 to a salon called Esclava, I won't have time to enjoy this, so please make good use of it and pamper yourself compliments of KWSB-TV, see you later, wish me luck, Kate "Whoa, $500.00 holy shit! There is no way I am letting this go to waste. Ooh maybe I'll get a massage and a haircut, or perhaps a manicure and pedicure. I could certainly use some fixing up. I stuff the gift card into my bag and head out the door, down the elevator into the luxurious lobby hideously underdressed for this fine establishment. The skies are grey today but the ground is dry and the air is crisp. It's around 65 degrees and I'm starting to wonder if I should head back and grab a sweater but I'm too excited so it's a no.

It's a Saturday morning here and the streets are buzzing with people shopping, strolling with their children and husbands, and of course the coffee shops are bustling with people who have happily fallen into the cliché of coffee loving Seattleites. I hate coffee; I'm more of a tea person, Twining's English breakfast tea being my favorite. I stroll the streets taking everything in this beautiful city has to offer and I am thrilled that I will be living here after graduation in the new town home Kate's parents are buying for her. They are having it remodeled and it will be ready late May or early June.

After walking several blocks I finally find Esclava Salon and Day Spa. It looks like something out of a movie just from the outside. There is a large white glossy sign with embossed shimmering gold letters with Esclava elegantly written on it above the door and the floor to ceiling windows with detailed etching framing each panel. I glance down at myself and consider leaving. Through the windows I can see the modern décor and sharply dressed staff and clientele. Why do I have to look like this I wonder? I'm so not put together. My big blue eyes look me up and down through my reflection on the glass window. "Anastasia Rose Steele, you have a $500.00 gift card and you are going in, you will never see these people again" I muse to myself. I shake my head lift my chin up and I walk through the elegant arched doorway.

The blonde bobbed receptionist whose name tag reads Greta looks me up and down with disapproving eyes that percolate through me as she assesses my clearly super casual wardrobe. _Shit, could I feel any more fucking inadequate?_ Greta hands me a salon menu, _I had no idea they had menus now. I was looking for an overhead sign with prices like at the $10 chains I'm accustomed too, silly Ana._ The price for a basic cut and style is $175.00 and up $300.00 with a master stylist. A pedicure is $75.00 and a manicure $55.00 I have never had either before. I opt for the mid-range haircut and style at the bargain price of $250.00 and the manicure and pedicure. After tax I'll leave the rest for a tip I guess.

She seems surprised at my selections. Ok so I could never afford this on my own but she doesn't have to know that. Grr.. _What a snooty bitch._ I give her my name and she says the wait for the stylist is about 20 minutes and my stylist will be Franco. Greta escorts me to a luxurious seating area off to the side and offers me a cappuccino. I opt for a water and wait nervously glancing around at all the elegantly dressed staff and ritzy women getting all primped for their Saturday evening at some fancy place I'm sure while I suit up for a lonely evening with a bath, a book, and some tea.

A few minutes later a couple walks through the door. The man is tall, young and well built. His face is by far the best looking I have ever seen in my life. He has short bronze slightly messed up hair on top and short in the back but in an Abercrombie model messed up way. He is very sexy, very , very sexy! My heartbeat picks up and I'm glad to be hidden in this corner hoping he doesn't see me. _I should have at least worn boots instead of my converse ugh._ He is with a woman who is well dressed in a black tailored above the knee skirt, cream silk blouse with a black blazer and cream high heeled designer shoes. Oh my, she sort of looks a bit like me. Same height, weight (she is more in shape however) even hair length, but she has brown eyes. They are not holding hands and he whispers something and she bows her head down. _How odd._

"Mr. Grey, hello sir, will it be the usual today?" She asks anxiously and blushes bright red. Okay it's not just me, this man is gorgeous.

"Yes Greta, I want Franco to cut her hair though first" he says very firmly. "Yes sir, right away" she says and exits quickly on to the main salon floor where all the stylists are working.

_Hey wait a minute she said I was to be styled by Franco, great I'll be stuck here all day._ Maybe I should go. I'll just wait and see what Blondie has to say to me; maybe she can offer me another available stylist.

The couple head over to where I'm seated and I just look down at my hands trying hard not to make eye contact. He looks really intimidating but oh so handsome. They both sit directly across from me and she looks up quickly and gives me a polite smile before looking at the man and then looking down at her lap. She is quite pretty but looks a bit timid next to this man. The man is busy on his blackberry. He really is good looking. He has a sculpted strong jaw, perfect soft looking lips, perfect complexion but I can't see his eyes while he is looking down at his phone. I can smell him from here, he smells incredible like fresh laundry and yummy expensive body wash.

Greta walks over and says "Franco will see you now Susannah" and she holds up a finger to me indicating that she will be right back as she takes Susannah to the styling floor and seats her in a chair. I roll my eyes in annoyance knowing that I was here first and she just dismissed me. I want to say something but I don't have the guts, and I really just want a haircut. It's also not so bad glancing at this attractive stranger seated across from me. Greta heads back over to me and mutters robotically "Miss Steele, I do apologize but Franco is no longer available. I can have Jacqueline style your hair but she is a master stylist and the fee is slightly higher" _Shit, I fucking knew it. Maybe I should give this hot jerk a piece of my mind for ruining my hair day_, but I opt for my usual pacifist persona and say "Umm no thank you, I'll just come back another time" I whisper. I suddenly feel like I'm about to cry, that was so rude. I almost feel discriminated against. Greta smirks and says "Very well, Miss Steele" and walks back to the reception desk.

As I grab my purse off the chair I turn around and the man stands up and our eyes meet. _Oh my goodness_. His smoky light grey eyes lock with my now slightly teary blue eyes and I feel a chill run through me and swallow hard frozen in my tracks for a moment. He just stares at me for a few seconds and I can see him take a sharp intake of breath in. I gather my wits with a few blinks and quickly dash away the escaped tears.

"I'm sorry Miss I didn't know you were waiting for Franco, my apologies," He says in a kind sultry voice.

I just shrug and say "no big deal" all sulky like a teen but I'm really pissed and wow he is really hot, damn.

"I'm Christian Grey, and you are?" he smirks and holds out his long manicured hand to me.

"Anastasia Steele, or err Ana" I mutter as I take his hand and my blood is searing through my veins at rocket speed. His touch jolts me with a million volts of electricity and I have to quickly release my hand before I faint. He is the epitome of perfect male beauty.

"Please don't leave on my account; any services you wish to have are on the house as an apology for any inconveniences I may have caused you" He regards me intently as he speaks. It almost like he is silently asking me not to go. _Oh get a grip Ana, are you nuts? Dream on girl._

On the house? What does he own the place?

"Oh umm" I almost can't speak damn he's fine. "That's not necessary Sir" I mutter and he grins slightly.

"Please let me Miss Steele, it's the least I can do" he cocks his head to one side trying to assess my reaction.

"No thank you Mr. Grey" I look down at my hands as I answer, he's so good looking it almost hurts too look

"I shouldn't have come here anyway, I'm out of my league" I say out loud without realizing. Shit all I need is more attention to my hideous attire.

"Why do say that?" he asks surprised and my eyes shoot up in to his with surprise. He slightly smiles as our eyes meet.

"I don't know" I mutter and I head out the door. _Of course I know_, my whole outfit cost's less than $75.00 including my sneakers and purse. My long unruly chestnut hair is crying for a sprucing up and my makeup collection consists of a clear tube of cherry lip gloss, 1 black eyeliner pencil and some mascara. I'm about as plain Jane as they come. The only thing I have going for me is my intellect and for some odd reason it's not on point today after meeting this Grey guy. It's time to make my non dramatic and hopefully non memorable exit from this cold sterile salon which is aptly named. Esclava is Latin for slave. I remember reading that somewhere in an old book. Maybe everyone in there is his little blond bobbed slave, even his date or whatever she was seemed petrified of the guy. They all jumped when he said "How high?"

I need to get away from here, from him, he's so handsome but like the salon he's out of my league and uh hello he is here with a woman. I walk quickly to the door and walk outside into the now slightly drizzly weather. I let the rain hit my face to cool me off for a minute and to gather my senses. What the heck was I thinking going into a place like that? If this had happened to Kate she would have raised hell, but me I just stood there like some sort of submissive peasant and allowed myself to be humiliated and dismissed into thin air. I take the hair tie off my wrist and tie my hair up into a quick messy ponytail. Shit I should have grabbed my sweater, it's at least 10 degrees colder from the rain and I shiver as I head back towards the hotel which is at least 10 blocks away.


	3. You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

**A Very "Grey" Spa Day**

**Contains mature content 18 and older please**

**Chapter 3- You can stand under my Umbrella**

I feel a tap on my shoulder as I'm walking and I turn around nervously only to come face to face with Mr. Christian Grey.

"Yes" I say smugly to him. I don't care how hot he is, he just fucked my whole day up in a matter of minutes.

"Please come back inside out of the rain, I co-own the salon and I really do apologize, l can have Franco style your hair right now" He pleads

"What about your wife or girlfriend. Won't she be upset? My eyebrow's arch at him, I am kind of curious who that woman is. _Oh stop this Ana, your insane._

"She's just a friend, I'm not married, nor do I have a girlfriend" He looks amused. Hmm maybe he's gay. No I swear they looked like a couple. In any case I can't handle further rejection today. Maybe I'll go have some tea.

"No thanks, maybe another time when I'm in Seattle, thanks anyway" I say softly. I'll just give Kate back the gift card. She can use it when we move to Seattle. I certainly won't ever come back here after today.

"You're not from the area?" he asks.

Why is he so curious? And I'm getting soaked now that the rain is picking up. He opens an umbrella that I didn't even notice he was holding and opens it up and steps closer to me shielding us both from the rain. I shiver from the cold and from his close proximity. Oh he really does smell delicious.

"Thank you" I say as I gaze up at him surprised by this kind gesture and he smiles while his eyes are fixed on mine. It's unnerving but in a good way. "You're welcome Anastasia" oh the way he said my name was so sexy I feel almost lightheaded suddenly. I gather my wits and answer him.

"No I live in Vancouver, I tagged along with my roommate who is here on business, she is a journalist and is working with a local news station to cover local stories through Monday" I ramble on… and he nods. Okay I'm cold and my back is wet from the rain. I glance around and across the street there is a small coffee shop.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Grey but if you'll excuse me I'm a little cold and I'm going to go across the street for tea." Gosh I really am attracted to this guy but it's time to cash in my dignity chips and walk away from the roulette table.

"May I join you?" he asks and I'm stunned, seriously? Maybe Kate set me up with the gift card and I'm on a hidden camera show. Or maybe he just wants to have some tea with me. _Calm down Ana, he's just a man, a blindingly beautiful man and he owns that salon so I'm assuming he's rich_. Why, though? I'm hardly his type I'm guessing. He's impeccably dressed in his Prada or Gucci suit, perfectly manicured, unbelievably handsome and I'm mousy, pale and skinny with very few curves, ok maybe a few but none that stop traffic.

I nod a speechless yes and we head in to the cozy coffee shop. It's very modern and everything is either a dark slate grey or shiny stainless steel. Grey, Steele? How ironic can you get? We sit at a small square table fit for 2 by a window. It's nice and warm in here and the rain is now coming down very heavy but it looks lovely as it falls. I'll need this window to distract me from his intense gaze. He keeps staring at me. Its rather intimidating. A waiter comes by and takes our order. I order a cup of English breakfast tea, bag out, no sugar and he grins at me. He orders a dark Italian roast with cream and 2 sugars and a plain scone with butter on the side.

"No coffee he asks"

"No I don't like coffee, I like tea"

A few minutes later our order comes to the table. We make some small talk while I sip my tea. He offers me some of his scone and says it's delicious. He looks really delicious but I'll settle for the scone, he spreads butter across the top and feeds me a piece and I furiously blush. Awkward! He is unaware that he is in virgin territory I see.

He excuses himself to make a call on his cell and I can vaguely hear some of the conversation through the glass window as he stands outside under the black awning. I think he's asking Greta from the salon to have a car take Susannah home when she's done and that she's not to disturb him until further notice. How odd, disturb him from what I wonder? Oh well he is really a confusing type of guy. One minute he's on the phone talking very seriously and the next minute he's very soft spoken and inquisitive. When I told him I was 21 he seemed surprised. He didn't answer me when I asked his age and changed topic but there is no way he's over 30. He looks like mid 20's at most. When I mentioned I was a student at WSUV he smiled like he was hiding some sort of secret. I'll have to Google him from Kate's laptop later this evening. He is a mystery.

The rain has slowed to a mist and if I want to make it back to my hotel without getting soaked I'd better get going now. I ask for the check and Christian firmly says "I've got this" I thank him and tell him I need to head back to my hotel.

He offers to walk me and he shows me various points of interest on the way all while his gaze never leaves me only occasionally while I feel his eyes checking me out a few times. Geez I hope he like what he sees.. When we arrive at the Fairmont Olympic he walks me into to the elegant lobby and pauses for a minute by the elevators.

"You have the most beautiful eyes Anastasia, I really enjoyed getting to know you today" and I gasp. His misty grey eyes are captivating as he stares intently at me. He has a smoldering hot look on his sexy face that will certainly take me weeks if not months to get out of my mind.

Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow evening ? Oh Lord, I'm shaking, yes yes yes yes.. Calm down, breathe, relax..ugh and answer him already.

"Yes, that would be nice" I blush

"I will pick you at 7pm in the lobby here if that's ok" he adds "Yes that's sounds fine" I agree and blush again

We exchange cell phone numbers and I push the elevator button. Just before the elevator arrives, he softly says,

"Goodbye Anastasia" and leans down and **kisses my lips**. I'm stunned for a moment by this and just gaze up at him all deer in the headlights as I part my lips and let out the deep breath I've been unconsciously holding. He leans down once again and deepens the kiss until our tongues meet and gently caress each other in an erotic circular motion. His breath is so sweet and his lips are so firm but gentle at the same time. I open my eyes and I smile very shyly at him. _I want him._ Wow! is all my mind can process for a moment. His hands gently glide over my cheek and he pulls my bottom lip free from my teeth that I had no idea I was biting. "Tomorrow I'll have to bite that lip" he whispers seductively and I quiver.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Grey" I smirk and the elevator doors close.

**Oh my god what the hell just happened? **I can't conceal my joy and I jump up and down in the elevator a few times. When I get to my suite I close the door and jump up and down a few more times and nervously pace around my room. My head is swimming with confusion, the salon, the mystery woman, the tea, the kiss, the date tomorrow with this enigmatic stranger who apparently owns a _hair salon? _He dressed more of business man like a lawyer or Doctor, he was very formal but super-hot and sexy.


	4. Yes, He's Out Of My League BigTime

**A Very "Grey" Spa Day **

**Contains mature content 18 and older please**

**Chapter 4- Yes he's out of my league, big time.**

Kate arrives back in the suite at around 4 pm and I tell her all about what happened at Esclava salon and boy was she pissed off. She was just about to call them up and threaten to publish a story in our university newspaper until I said 2 words. "Christian Grey". Even miss bossy pants journalist Katherine Kavanagh is speechless. Apparently I'm the only person who has never heard of him.

"Ana, he just made a 2.5 million dollar grant to OUR school. He is presenting our diplomas to us at graduation. He funds research on crop rotation amongst other things" She says this like I should have known, she's the reporter not me. "Ana he is one the country's most eligible bachelor if the not "the most eligible" he owns several companies worldwide, he is a 27 year old genius billionaire. He is the president and CEO of GEH, Grey Enterprises Holding Inc."

Holy hell, my intuition was right he is so far out of my league I might as well be in space but I couldn't care less about his money or business. He kissed me like a scene from Oscar award winning romantic drama. I can still taste his kiss on my lips.

"Well he kissed me" I squeak and again Kate is shocked to silence. I have to shake her for a moment. "Damn Ana, I knew you had it in you. I always tell you what a knockout you are but you never listen, are you going to see him again?"

"Yes, he's asked me to dinner tomorrow evening" and her mouth pops wide open and she hugs me and we do a few jumps.

"We must have you perfect for tomorrow, screw his fucking stuffy salon. I'll do your hair and makeup and lend you something fierce to wear; I have the perfect black cocktail dress and shoes that are to die for. You will be irresistible and maybe you'll get lucky already!" and she gives me that naughty wink that she gives when she talking about sex. I just met him but I wouldn't mind dinner and sex. Yes I definitely would like sex with him, but again my inexperience hovers over my list of anxieties. I could always keep it to myself, it's not like I don't know how things work, it's just I haven't worked mine yet but I'd like to… _very much so !_

I Google Christian Grey and thousands of web pages from business to society pops up. He apparently has a reputation for being a shrewd businessman. Very private, rarely gives interviews and I cannot find one picture or article of him with another woman. Not one, no information on ex-girlfriends or past relationships nothing. The society pages all speculate that he's gay but I 100% know he's not gay after that kiss, no way, but I do think it's odd that he's not even been publicly photographed with a woman. I have decided I don't want to know any more about him. I won't have anything to talk about if I internet stalk him. Im too excited to read so ill just take my bath and get some rest. Im very excited about tomorrow night.


	5. First Date & An Episode Of Crib's

**A Very "Grey" Spa Day -Chapter 5 By ShadyGreySteele **

** Please visit my blog, link is on my profile. You can read this story with photos. Its where I update first. Thanks hope you enjoy!  
**

**This story is intended for mature readers ****18 and older****. It contains or will contain very sexually explicit, content and descriptive sexual situations and a little hardcore Kinky Fuckery at some point! So readers beware!**

**No copyright intended All characters and direct book quotes belong to EL James and the 50 shades trilogy**

I will be adding chapter 6 in a day or two, I'm still working on it and I promise it will be Hot! hope you like what I have so far.

**Chapter 5 **** First Date & An Episode Of Cribs, Grey Style**

I woke up at 9am today which is rather late for me. I was just so comfy in this plush bed in this ritzy hotel and I dreamt of sultry grey eyes looking in to mine as he kisses me, (sigh). It must be nice living a plush life like this but I would guess that it could skew reality a bit. I'm sure Christian Grey never had to worry about rent or student loans. He must have had a happy overindulged childhood with top of the line everything, never wanting for anything. Actually that doesn't sound so great to me, we didn't have much growing up but my mom and Ray loved me and did the best they could. I'd choose love and happiness over a bank account any day but it would be nice to pay off my loans so hopefully I can make a decent living in publishing. Why am I stressing? I question everything too much. That beautiful man kissed me and I want more.

I'm not really sure why he kissed me last night, it was perfect but I'm far from poised or elegant like that woman he was with or those robot blondes at the salon. Maybe he thinks I have money and come from a wealthy family. I am staying in a 5 star hotel and went to his overpriced salon. It's not something a girl with $600.00 in the bank and a 40 year old car does on an average day. I will just have to be honest with him. Damn I really want to go out with him tonight. Maybe I'll tell him after I steal one more kiss. Surely he won't want another when he knows that I'm pretty much poor.

Kate and I had a lovely day. We went to an art museum and then we met up with a few of her old friends that she knew from High School and had a light lunch at our hotel. I sort of felt left out in the group, they all had a history together and all had loud similar personalities. I kind of just sat there letting my thoughts drift off to Christian Grey.

I asked Kate not to mention it to her friends or to anyone and she reluctantly agreed. She almost slipped once and blurted it when one of her friends at the table named Chelsea mentioned that he was seen leaving this hotel yesterday afternoon after kissing a woman near the elevator. I had to give her a sharp elbow, and uh wow news travels fast. The girl said that someone had snapped a picture of them kissing but only saw the back of the woman's head and couldn't make out who it was. _Holy shit I have to see this picture._

Kate pulled out her iPhone and googled the photo and her face lit up like a Christmas tree at me but she kept her trap shut. Some of the girls speculated that it was various different socialites from the area and I just had a full on nuclear meltdown laughing attack from the inside. They were calling my clothes casually chic but really its more like casually cheap and at one point I had to excuse myself to the restroom just to get my wits under control.

After lunch Christian called me to confirm our plans this evening. He is picking me up at the hotel at 7pm and we are going for dinner. He said cocktail attire was preferred but honestly I didn't know what that meant. Kate rolled her eyes at me and brought me into her room and pulled out a gorgeous strapless black lace fitted dress, knee length and handed me a pair of shoes to match. She will be getting ready to go to work shortly but has promised to style my hair and do my makeup.

By the time she's done poking and primping me I look like I walked out of that stuffy salon with the Stepford Brunette deluxe package. My long hair looks shiny and floaty with loose elegant waves.

Kate applies my makeup like she graduated from a top cosmetology school and I feel like a princess.

She made me shave my legs twice and my underarms and no I did not shave down there. I don't care if every girl on the planet has a Brazilian wax, it's just not me. I think a woman should have some hair down there, the last time I was hair free I was a pre-teen and I'd prefer to look like a woman. Hopefully after tonight I'll officially be one.

Hmm depends on how he reacts when I tell him more about me. I'm NOT ever going to lie and pretend to be something I'm not, better to be honest because the truth eventually comes out. It's not that I haven't been honest with him, it's just I haven't told him much about myself.

I head downstairs at 6:50pm I walk very slowly through the lobby hoping I don't slip and bust my ass in these 5 inch heels Kate lent me. When I make my way to the door I can see Christian step out of a black SUV with dark tints and walk towards me. He is incredible looking in his dark suit again with his crisp white shirt open at the collar. I have to pinch myself just to make sure this is real and happening to me. There is something about him that I feel. I can't explain it and has nothing to do with wealth or power.

I am just attracted to him on a crazy level that nobody had ever made me feel before. Just thinking about him gives me this unexplainable thrill that radiated through every inch of my body. He looks lost for a moment as he glances at me up and own then smiles and looks like he's exhaling.

"Anastasia you look absolutely breathtaking" and he gently leans forward and places a kiss on my cheek. I jolt of electricity races through my body and my heart is in my throat.

"Thank you" I smile

"You look really nice too" I reply timidly and he gives me that sexy smirk again.

He takes my hand and we walk through the lobby and outside to his car. A man holds the door open for me and I climb in the luxurious vehicle. Christian walks around to the other side and opens the door and elegantly climbs in next to me.

He looks and smells edible. His hair looks slightly damp and he must be wearing that same body wash as yesterday. It smells delicious and fresh, not like overpowering cologne. I can't stand the smell of strong cologne. It's like sitting next to a male supermodel. How am I even here with him? What does he see in me I wonder? No man has ever called me beautiful or kissed me like that. This guy looks at me like he wants me. I'm not complaining but I just find it strange but I like it and I really like him.

We arrive at an elegant French restaurant with rich décor and crystal chandeliers. There is a man playing the violin and a woman singing on a small corner stage dimly lit, people dressed as though they are at a wedding. It's rather intimidating and I'm very glad to wearing Kate's dress instead of the one I had packed. We didn't have to wait more than 10 seconds for a table when the Maître D recognized Christian.

They offered us the best table but Christian asked for one more private and we were escorted to a small booth on the other side of the restaurant hidden by a partition with only 2 other table that are unoccupied and reserved for their best customers. Christian orders a bottle of some fancy French Champagne I can't pronounce. He asks me if its okay to order for both of us and even though that seems like a prehistoric sexist gesture, I welcome it mainly because most of the items on the menu are in French. He speaks fluent French to the waiter but is very brusque and to the point. He seems very old fashioned for a 27yr old man.

The Champagne is delicious, I have only had wine before never champagne and the meal is amazing.

"Are you enjoying dinner Anastasia, how is the champagne?"

"Its very good thank you, and I have never had champagne before, it's very good" and I think his jaw dropped.

"Really never? Hmm you are mystery to me Miss Steele; you may have anything you like when you are with me." He says so sweet and sincere and I just flush all over and he notices.

He asks me all sorts of stuff about my upbringing, my job, school and I answer as best I can. Well now he knows I'm a broke student who works part time in a hardware store and that doesn't seem to bother him one bit. He doesn't answer my questions quite as easy but I don't know him well so I won't push the issue.

I have to admit the way he looks at me and flirts with me is making me feel things I have never felt, like in unexplored places of my body. Oh how I want him. He finishes everything on his plate and scolds me a bit for not finishing my meal, but I'm so full. I don't have a very big appetite to begin with. I giggle inwardly for a moment as I consider asking for a doggie bag but of course I know better not to, not in what I assume is a 5 star restaurant.

He doesn't even glance at the bill and just slips a black credit card in the little leather check Holder. He signs the slip and takes out a stack of cash and places a few hundred dollar bills in the folder after he gets his card back. He must have just given at least a $500.00 tip I can only image how much dinner costs here. Once again I feel so out of place and wonder why he is with me.

When we get back to the SUV his driver opens the door and waits outside the car for a moment while he makes a phone call. Christian sits down next to me and holds my hand

"Thank you very much for dinner Christian, it was perfect, I don't think I've ever had such a delicious meal before" I whisper.

"You're very welcome Anastasia, I'm sure I can think of something more delicious" _oh what?_ And he kisses me softly on my lip and places feather light kisses by my eyes, down my cheeks, to my neck and I can't help but to let a soft moan escape just before his mouth meets mine again and his strong sexy lips mold mine making me quiver as he slips his delectable tongue in my mouth and we consume each other with our kiss. _Oh god that feels so good everywhere_.

He invites me back to his apartment and I am almost tempted to tell him I'm a virgin but he seems so experienced that I think it would turn him off. When we arrive at his place I am speechless. It has to be the most incredible apartment I ever seen. Its enormous and elegant it reminds me of the museum Kate and I visited today. He has what I think may be an actual Van Gogh framed over his antique looking white baby grand piano. If I was nervous before then I must be in cardiac arrest.

"Wow" I mutter and he looks at me surprised

"What" he asks, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"You have a beautiful home, it's incredible and so big"

"Big?"

"Do you live here alone?" _oh what a stupid question, yes he does of course. Shut up Ana please._

"Yes, why do ask that? He smiles. Am I amusing him? _God he must think I'm some idiot._

"It's just that's it's so big for only one person"

He just smiles and takes my hand and walks me over to his plush white leather sofa, grand enough for 10 people to sit comfortably.

"Some wine? He asks

"Yes, please" I am going to need more than wine to get through my nerves.

He hands me the wine and I take a sip, yum

"Thank you, Christian" I smile

"Its my pleasure Anastasia, excuse me for a moment will you?" and I nod, hmm where is he going

A few minutes later he comes back with 2 sheets of paper and a pen. He asks me to sign a non-disclosure agreement so I can't discuss anything about us to anyone. Not that I would anyway but that's so weird. I have to wonder why.

"Okay but why?" I'm very curious now.

"I am a public figure but my privacy is very important to me and my lawyer insists on it for legal reason" and he shrugs embarrassed.

I smile and sign and he gives me a copy to keep. He ask.s me if I'd like a tour of his penthouse and I awkwardly agree. Where is he going with this? Maybe he's going to try to get me to go to his bedroom. Either that or he want to show off his wealth like an episode of cribs. No then why would he ask me to sign an NDA? He is one confusing guy.

I agree and he takes my hand and shows me various rooms in his house, one furnished better than the next. He leads me to a staircase and holds a key up.

"Is this your bedroom? " I blurt sounding eager

"No Anastasia, my bedroom is downstairs" He's arches his brow.

**"This is my playroom"**

Playroom?What is he like a gaming nerd? I wasn't expecting a hot night of Black Ops but maybe I misread the signals.

"Playroom, oh like video games" I sound disappointed

"No Anastasia, not that type of playroom, are you sure you want to see?"

"Please, just open the door" I say sarcastically

"Prepare yourself " he mutters and he turns the key and _OH MY GOD_. I feel like I've just entered some medieval underground chamber from the 1500's.

The room is very dimly lit and it has a strong scent of leather and wood.

There are gadgets on the ceiling, a very dark wood bigger than king sized bed that looks plush and covered in red satin.

The walls are a dark burgundy and there are panels on the wall that I have no idea what they could possibly be.

He looks cautiously at me and starts to describe the uses for some of the things in here and I can feel the blood start to thrum in my ears. I feel faint. I can see a dark red leather couch facing the bed and I make my way to it and sit. He sits next to me and looks at me but doesn't speak. I look at him and say

"What is this?"

"What do you think it is?" He looks anxious.

I grin " I think I know, but do you do this to women or do they do it to you? "I swallow hard, scared of his reaction. He's a kinky bastard, he looks so fucking straight laced, in a suit and tie all Mr. Business but he obviously likes to get a bit freaky behind closed doors or in huge "Playrooms" yikes! It's actually kind of hot, maybe he want to do this to me. I don't even know how intercourse feels so I couldn't imagine doing this sort of sex stuff.

"I do this to women who want me to do this to them"

"So why are you showing it to me then?" Oh I'm sure I can guess but, no he doesn't think I….

"Because Anastasia, I would very much like to do this with you" he breathes into my ear as he answers slowly and seductively.

"Oh" I can't think of anything else to say and the warm sweet scent of his breath in my ear sends a chill down my spine and I just look up at him. He leans down and softly kisses my lips and my blood instantly heats. I want him so much but I don't think I can do this type of stuff. I need to tell him I'm a virgin but I just can't. he will reject me for sure.

"Come let's get out of here before we lose control" and he pulls me up and kisses me again while both his hands gently grip each side of my face. I'm feeling lightheaded again; he is a really good kisser. It's only a matter of time before I let him talk me into this so yes it's time to exit this **red room of pain**. We go back downstairs to the living room and there is some soft classical music playing from speaker that I guess is hidden somewhere. He pours me another glass of wine and I take a big gulp. My mouth is dry and I'm in a bit of shock.

This was not what I expected on my 1st date. My only date I have ever been on and it's with an absurdly good looking, sex god freaky billionaire. He showed me a list of things he does in there and how he is a dominant and he gets pleasure when women give him full submission he wanted to know what I like to do in bed and I practically turned purple from blushing. I just shrugged but I wanted to say, read and sleep because that's all I do there sadly.

I guess money can buy love, but I'm not for sale I don't care how lonely I am, or how much I thought I liked him. I need to get the fuck out of here. Then it dawns on me, maybe that girl was one of his girls that do this sort of stuff. The thought sickens me.

"Christian, I think I should go. I just don't think I'm the girl for you. That kind of stuff looks scary and I don't think I could do this"

"Wait Anastasia, please don't leave, that room is not about pain it's about pleasure. It's just a different way to enjoy sex. It's very pleasurable; I hope you can try it once before you say no"

"This is my 1st date and we've only kissed I don't think I'm ready for sex, we hardly know each other" I whisper, nervous of his reaction.

I feel like he can, and will talk me into this kinky sex and a sick part of me wants to do these things but I have to walk before I can run, this is out of my depth. I was hoping to make love for the first time. I wasn't going to tell him I was a virgin but I'm sure he would figure it out if he saw some blood.

"Your first date?" he asks confused

"Yes, my real first date, or at least I thought it was" I snap but look down at my knotted hands. I feel so sad and hurt. I should have known a man like this would only want me from one thing. Well, shit I have nothing to lose now, there's no way I can do this kinky sex stuff he wants so he may as well know I'm a virgin. Yes I am. I waited a long time to surrender my virginity to someone special but it's not going to happen, I want romance not handcuffs. He doesn't seem like the type of guy who settles for something. I'm certain he always gets his way in anything he wants.

"With me, or with anyone?" he looks confused and his gaze is holding me.

"With anyone, ok I wasn't going to tell you that because its humiliating but I thought you were going to make love to me tonight. It would have been my first time, so I can't do all that stuff, I don't even know what to do at all" I need to leave.

"I'm sorry, Goodnight Christian"

"Whoa, Ana wait, why are you running? Please wait I had no idea. Don't go I want you to stay, we can just talk" he pleads

I just stand frozen; I'm not sure what to do. Part of me wants to run away from him and the other part wants to stay. He wants me to stay but I don't know why. Maybe he will try to talk me into that's S&M room it but I can't. This whole trip with Kate was a mistake. What am I doing here with this guy?

"Ana please don't think I'm some maniac who locks women in my playroom and whips them for fun, it's a mutual contract between to consenting adults. I would never do anything to a woman she didn't want me to do, including you" He is pacing slowly while he speaks, he looks nervous.

" I had no idea you were so innocent, I mean the way you kissed me I just assumed..you'd had sex before" he grabs my chin and lift it up.

"I have never enjoyed a kiss like that before, Ana I couldn't stop thinking about you all night" and he softly kisses me cautiously, almost waiting for me to step back. Umm I could kiss him forever, he is so good at it and he thinks I am, he's got that all twisted.

"Please come sit down so I can explain, we can have a drink and just talk or kiss" he winks

I smile meekly, I need to relax. I've already admitted the worst to him and he's showed me a very dark secret of his so I don't think it can get any worse from here_, at least tonight I hope_.

I give my head a quick shake and look up at him confidently.

"Yes a drink would be nice, thank you" _and a kiss too. _

He takes my hand and leads me back to the couch. "I'm sorry Anastasia" he grazes my hand.

"Its Okay, I'm sorry too Im not very good at this you know".

"At What Miss Steele?"

"Dating, men ,sex, honestly I guess I'm a bit socially awkward, I spend a lot of time alone, anyway Lets just have fun" I smile but deep inside me I'm a nervous wreck and I really want him and I kind of want to try his playroom out too.

Will update the next chapter very soon, please check back often. They take a while to write and I really want to make it worth reading. I hope you've enjoyed what I've written so far. Thanks xoxo


	6. I'm Glad You Came

**A Very "Grey" Spa Day- Chapter 6**

**Continued in Christian Grey's Point of view.**

**This Chapter is VERY sexually explicit****, again if you are NOT comfortable reading sexually explicit material I would advise you to skip this chapter. Thanks again to all who took some time out of thier day to read my pervy bit of fan-fiction lol. I will probably add 1 or 2 more good chapters but I have already started a new story that I really like and can't wait to work on it. Hopefully by the weekend I can post a chapter. It will begin with the Same "What if ? plot" because , well I like writing that way! Dont want to spoil too much but I think its gonna be good! but I want to finish this story up so I'm not all over the place.**

**No copyright intended. All rights of the characters and direct book quotes belong to EL james and the 50 shades trilogy that ****I love love love**

**Chapter 6: I'm Glad You "Came!"**

**This is continued from the last chapter but now in Christians POV**.

_Fuck ! That was close_, what is it about this woman? She is so gorgeous how can this be her first date and how can she be a virgin? It may be the first time I'm stunned to silence. That's strange, she spent four years in a college filled with a thousand horny frat boys and she never had sex. I am curious to know why.

Could she just be as sweet an innocent as she appears or maybe she' hiding something? I have to get to the bottom of this; I'm going to have to ask her why without making her feel bad. Clearly she's not the desperate type, she is exquisite looking, has a flawless figure, a smile that literally made me gasp for air. So what can it be and why? I need a full background check on her I'll text Welch later in the evening.

I can't believe I showed her my playroom though, she must think I'm a lunatic. I really like her I need to take it slow with her maybe make love to her a few times and then when she sees how pleasurable I can make sex she might agree to try it. I don't know though after what just happened if the timing is right for tonight. She's leaving Seattle in a few days though. I can fly Charlie Tango and visit her if this works out and maybe she will consider being my sub. I want this girl so much.

I think she'd be quite amused to know that this evening was and is **my first date** as well. I hope she doesn't ask about Susannah. I feel really bad. _well not that bad._ She just finished her training with me last weekend and was ready to start being my sub as of today. I had to tell her that I had a change of plans and would call her in the future if something changed. She was very upset with me but honestly I don't give a fuck. This lovely woman sitting beside me has done something to my head. I can't get her out of it. I have never been smitten with any one woman before. Don't get me wrong, I have had beautiful women literally at my beck and call anytime I want in my playroom.

My past relationships were all Dom/Sub relationships in the privacy of my home but as soon as I lost interest I sent them on their way with my usual CG severance package. They got to keep the Audi, the wardrobe, the sex toy's we've shared and $100,000 to soften the blow and keep them quiet. The NDA covers the legal shit but girls are emotional so you never know. I know my rejection stings and I don't need them going to the press and selling stories for cash about me. They wouldn't have any proof apart from the contract. During our weekend time my subs are only allowed to use their smartphone outside of my apartment and the only attire acceptable in my playroom is panties, nothing else.

Leila was the only sub that left on her own, when she wanted "more" I wasn't interested so we said our goodbyes, last I heard she was happily married. Ugh. I don't do relationships and marriage, not for me. Its just this lovely Anastasia is so innocent I will have to court her in some manner until the sex is so good that she'll want to be my sub. My cock has never disappointed a woman yet.

Anastasia looks much more relaxed now and is enjoying her wine. Hopefully she will loosen up a bit. I really thought she was leaving for sure. I don't know much about her but I know I don't want her to go.

"How's the wine Anastasia?" _try to keep it light Grey._

"Very good, do you mind if I go on the balcony for a moment, the view is spectacular from up here?" she asks

"Of course you may, certainly, let me shut the light in here, it will enhance your view" I take her hand gently and lead her on to the balcony

"This is just beautiful up, but so high up, I'm guessing your not afraid of heights Mr. Grey"

"Some of my hobbies include gliding and flying helicopters so no, not afraid of heights or pretty much anything Miss Steele"_ I'm only afraid of you leaving and not seeing you again or those fucking nightmares that consume me every night leaving me with very little sleep most nights. Luckily I function well with very little sleep_

"The space needle looks amazing from this view, I've never been there but I will someday." It warms my cold heart how excited she gets over something so simple.

"There is a restaurant at the top, maybe I can take you there sometime if you'd like" and she rewards me with a huge smile and a nod.

"Oh my gosh really? I had no idea there was a restaurant up there, yes I would love to go one day" we are still holding hands and she leans into my shoulder and looks up and kisses my cheek sending my boiling blood racing through me right to the ache in my cock and it's too late I feel myself start to harden.

I pull her close and gently tug her hair back so she is looking up at me. He lips are slightly parted and she looks desirous and needy for my mouth on her, I bend down close to her and we are nose to nose. Im testing the waters trying to build suspense but I need to kiss her. I stroke my thumb gently across her luscious bottom lip and I put my mouth on her and gently tug at it with my teeth. She moans and I tenderly kiss her lips sensuously before I slip my tongue in her sweet mouth.

I grab her hands in one of mine and push her up against the balcony door. I'm trying to go slow but its so hard too, she is so sweet as I kiss her I imagine my mouth on her sweet pussy sucking and licking it while she sings in ecstasy._ I'm getting ahead of my self, she's gonna stop me at some point._

I break off the kiss leaving her panting and she looks up at me wanting more. I like the effect I'm having on her. I want her in my bed so badly. My now very hard cock is pulsating waiting for her touch, for my release but I'm bracing myself for a first time denial from this smart mouthed innocent beauty.

"Let's go inside" I whisper.

"Okay" she breathes barely able to speak, oh yes she wants more. Let's see how much she can take before she lets me make love to her. _No I don't think she will now that she knows what I do in my playroom._

I take her hand and we go back inside. The room is dark apart from the city lights flickering through the tall glass windows. I reach for my wine and take a sip.

"I want some too" and she leans up again and kisses me, sticking her tongue in my mouth and stroking it erotically with mine.

"Umm" she whispers onto my lips and I can't take anymore._ She fucking wants me, game change_. I grab her close and hold her hands together behind her back and kiss her deeply pushing her on to the couch. "Ahh" she cries with pleasure.

"I want you so bad" I say slowly as I hover over her on the couch and press my erection into her. She is breathing so heavy and kisses me like her life depended on it. I rub my cock against her through my slacks creating friction between her legs through her dress. I can usually go round for round in bed and I'm very controlled when it comes to my orgasm and controlling a woman's orgasm but I feel like I might come in my pants soon.

She is tilting her pelvis up to meet mine and circling her hips. My hands release hers and I grab her breast through her dress. I nibble at her neck and her ears, down her jaw while kneading her nipple and squeezing it tightly between my thumb and forefinger through the fabric. "Ahh" she cries.

"Oh Ana, please come to bed with me?" I moan into her neck. She stops for a minute and looks at me. F_uck, I went too far she's going to leave_.

"Okay but not in that room" she cries in a heated voice.

"No, of course not baby, I want to make love to you tonight"

"Oh" she breathes as I pull her dress down slightly exposing her nipple and giving it a slow gentle suck. Her breast is small and firm but her nipples are thick and swollen and look like light brown Hershey kisses umm. Oh I have never seen such beautiful nipples before and she taste's so sweet. He body smells like sweet honey.

I pull her up from the couch and lead her to my bedroom. I close the door and she just stands up against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"Come" I command and she walks towards me, her dress half pulled down over her breast. She looks beautiful. I want this woman. She walks towards me and I pull her into a kiss, her hypnotic blue eyes looks glazed over and pooled with desire for me. I rub my hands firmly up and down her dress feeling her firm juicy ass. I slowly undo the zipper and watch it fall to her ankles. I step back for a moment to look at her. She has no bra on and her swollen breasts are aching for my touch. Her body is beautiful, flawless milky white skin, long sexy legs, a round juicy ass and I can see the outline of her pussy lips through her black sheer panties. I close my eyes for a moment. I want touch her. I stroke my cock through my pants once and she watches me and moans.

I hold up my palms flat and slowly circle around her nipples until they harden. "Uh Uh" she pants in a desperate plea for more. I kiss her very gently and move my hands around to her sweet ass. I squeeze her round ass with just enough pressure to make her growl. I close my eyes and lick my lips and imagine spanking her ass until its swollen and pink from hand, umm yes I will have to find a way to let me spank her one day soon.

I massage her gently as I move one hand to the front. I massage her pussy through her panties and I can feel her clitoris swelling at my touch. She looks confused from her body's reaction. This woman has never been fucked; no man has ever had the pleasure of this body but me. I feel honored and possessive. I want her pussy in my mouth so badly. I don't usually go down on my submissives; they usually just give me the pleasure I want and I'll fuck them senseless if they do a good job. Sometime I make them masturbate and I'll finger them and make them taste their own arousal but I want hers. I want to suck and caress her with my very skilled tongue.

While she is lost in sensation I slip my fingers in her panties and slowly glide my fingers back and forth making her groan. "Oh please, Christian"

"You are very wet baby, I like that so much, you want some more?" _Oh she fucking wants more, yeah baby._

"Yes please, oh" she murmurs. I push her on to my bed sideways and peel off her panties.

"I want to make you come Ana and then I will make love to you, do you want me to make you come sweet girl?"

"I don't know, I don't know how too" she mumbles. Oh my god she is so innocent, her little bit of dark pubic hair is glistening from her arousal, I want to devour every inch of her starting at that wet pussy. She doesn't know what it's like to have an orgasm and it will be my greatest pleasure to teach this sweet girl slow and tantalizingly the art of sex and pleasure. Nobody fucks like Christian Grey. _**I fucking dominate everything I do.**_

I kiss her softly again until she's panting. I travel down her body, slowly licking each breast and those juicy nipples. I rub her wet folds and slowly push one finger in her and she cries out hard. I ease my finger in at a slow tortuous pace making her confused and her body desire more, she doesn't know what release feels like and Im going to give her the greatest pleasure she has ever known very slowly making her crave me again and again.

I rub my wet finger drenched in her arousal on her nipple and suck slowly and she cries loud, unable to speak but begging me for more_. She doesn't know what shes begging for yet but she will_. I slip my finger back in her sweet pussy and again move slowly in and out. I slip another finger in slowly stretching her in preparation of my enormous cock inside her. I want to eat that pussy first before I fuck her. She may bleed a little and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable.

I slowly climb down between her legs and take my pants off. My cock won't hold out much longer and I give it a tight tug to ease the throb a bit. I pull my boxers off and she groans at the site of me making me smile.

"Ana I'm going to make you come now, are you ready for me baby?" and I bury my face in her sweet sex and slowly glide my tongue up and down, round and round. Her body bows and she lifts off the bed. I push her down hard and lick and suck her while she cries out. Oh she is so wet and juicy. Her pussy is so sweet and delicious I could eat her all day and night.

"Oh Ana, you are so delicious baby" I push up her legs and slap her ass once hard. It turns bright pink right away and she yells "Ouch".

I sink my finger in her pussy and her cry of pain turns to pleasure. I lick slowly until I get to her swollen clit and suck it tightly while my hand glides up her backside lubricated by her arousal. She is climbing higher and higher with each stroke and suck her harder and harder assaulting her with my mouth. I have to hold her down a bit because she is almost writhing off the bed, lost in ecstasy."Come on baby, give it up to me, let go" and she cries out.

She explodes hard as she grips the sheets crying my name and I pump my fingers deep inside her and suck her arousal from her soaking wet sweet clit. She is trembling from the aftershocks of her climax and I climb on top of her and kiss her softly absorbing her moans. I need to calm her a bit and then I'm going to slowly sink my cock in her and fuck her fifty shades of orgasm.

"You okay baby, did you enjoy that?" I ask as I suck her bottom lip

.

"Yes, oh god it felt so good" she whimpers.

"You want me to make you come some more Anastasia; you want me to make love to you? My cock will make you come over and over again sweet girl" I whisper as I circle her clitoris with my thumb agonizingly slow, making her want me. I want her so bad. I have never wanted any woman more in my life. I feel drugged from her taste and scent.

"Please make me come more Christian" she begs and I slide a condom on my and push 2 fingers in and out of her. I push her legs up and tell her to look at me. I spread her legs wide and push her knees up. He expression is desperate, she cant wait, she is needy for me to fuck her and I won't disappoint. I look at her pussy while her legs are spread open and lick my lips. "Mine" I say firmly and I slap her clit making her cry with pleasure.

I position myself over her and slowly push into her making her feel every inch of me. She gasps and her jaw tightens as I push deeper into her filling her up. I pull out and slam into her hard a few times to get the pain out of the way, ripping through her virginity and her body accepts mine.

I can see a tear running down her cheek and I slow while im deep inside her.

"Anastasia, am I hurting you baby, are you okay?"_ Oh fuck I hope I didn't hurt this sweet girl but she's crying. _

"No I like it Christian, it feel so good, please don't stop" and she lays back and closes her eys while she grips my forearms. I pump in and out slowly once more and she whimpers.

"Ana, why are you crying, please tell me?" My voice is strained, her pussy is so tight its squeezing my cock making me dizzy, euphoric.

"I'm okay it just hurt when you started, I like it now, uh oh please more, please" she begs.

I pump into her slow and deep letting her feel my cock devour her inch by inch. Vanilla sex is under-rated its incredible. I cant hold on any more. I pound her over and over and lose myself she stiffens her legs and I know shes about to come." Come Anastasia,come for me now" my voice is hoarse, _ah I'm going to burst soon._ She arches her body off the bed tipping her head back, she is so beautiful.

I pump hard and shift slightly sending her over the edge as she pants and cries out while she comes hard, her tight pussy squeezing my cock hard making me pound her as fast as I can until I find my release and come inside her thrashing my body until every drop is out.

I collapse on top of her as her hands still grip the sheets tight.

I kiss her softly and slowly pull out of her. I fall over on my side and we lay gently holding each other until our breathing calms down. I kiss her neck and her lips and smile as I look into her beautiful eyes. Her sweet beautiful face has a glow of happiness as she looks at me and smiles shyly.

_This was my first time ever making love to a woman. That is what is was pure beautiful lovemaking. That was incredible._ She is mine now, somehow someway I don't even care if she subs for me just as long as I can have her.

Please stay the night with me Ana? I ask hopeful.

She grabs her cell from her purse and calls her roommate.

"Hi Kate. I'm fine I'm spending the night with Christian" she says quickly in an excited whisper.

I can't hear whats her roommate says but Ana responds,

"I will, I'm fine don't worry, see you tomorrow"

She turns to her side and I cover us with the duvet and hold her tight while she drifts off too sleep.

Christian fucking Grey might be in love.

**Thanks again to everyone for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. next post will be in a few days.**

**Comment if you like xoxo**

**Please check out my other stories I have posted if you have the time. They are equally racy so caution please**


	7. Sweet dreams And Pink Bottoms

Chapter 7

I awaken at 6am and for the first time since I was four years old my nightmares did not make an appearance. I have never spent the night holding a woman in my arms and maybe it's what I needed. Maybe I need her, Anastasia. Last night at the risk of sounding corny was beautiful. Now I know how it feels to make love to a woman, can you imagine that?

This woman I barely know has changed me overnight. I desire her like no other woman in my past. She seemed to enjoy herself too as I recall. I just want to watch her sleep for a few more minutes before I wake her up and sink my cock deep inside her sweet pussy. It's nice to have such easy access to her delectable body.

I will have to figure out a way to convince her to spend her remaining days in Seattle with me while her roommate works. She told me her roommates name and I recognized it immediately. Katherine Kavanagh, her father is the CEO of Kavanagh Media and I have agreed sometime back to let his daughter interview me for the school newspaper at WSUV.

I'm only doing it so I can cash in a favor if need be from him later on. The girl is a fucking pestering pain in the ass. Her interview is sometime in late next month. I made her wait 9 months hoping she'd change her mind but since I hardly give interviews she took it.

If she wants to keep it then she better not interfere with me seeing Anastasia during this short trip. After she returns home I can fly her back and forth on weekends to see me. Since she was so frightened of my playroom I have to find a way to gently introduce a bit of erotica to her so maybe she will want to play in there eventually.

Maybe I'll start this morning with a nice erotic spanking and in no time I'll have her begging for more. For a girl who's never had sex before and I know it's the truth as the blood stains are evidence, she brought in a stellar performance in the bedroom. Our bodies just fit together so perfectly. I have never craved such intimacy before. No wonder why women like to be held and cuddled.

I usually don't want to be touched at all, let alone sleep in the same bed with anyone but not her, Anastasia is making me feel like I am capable of perhaps a slight change I can't take it I have to fuck her already. I head to the bathroom and pee while fighting my erection. I brush my teeth and wash her sweet arousal from last night off my face. I'm sure I'll have some more soon.

I head to my closet and grab my grey silk imprinted tie from my rack and climb back in bed. I slowly place feather light kisses on her hair and trace down her back while she stirs in her sleep. I hold my cock tight and trace her ass gently and she moans. She's awake now. She doesn't speak and I gently rub my cock back and forth up her backside "umm" she mutters and my hand moves to her front and slowly massages her nipples and her hip start to circle and rub against my cock.

She turns over and faces me and I slowly kiss her soft lips. My hands continue to move down until I'm circling her clit slowly while she gazes at me and quivers. She is so wet for me already and I can't wait for a taste. I put my fingers wet from her juicy clit in my mouth and suck.

She rolls her eyes back and climbs down until she is between my thighs. She stares at my throbbing cock with wonder and a little fear and she slowly sticks the tip of her tongue out and circles the tip. "Aaargh" I cry as pleasure spikes through me. She doesn't know what to do next so she holds me tight and softly begins to suck on the tip, in and out making a sweet suction.

I gently hold her head and push down to show her how I like it and she looks up at me with eager eyes and takes me in her mouth. In and out she sucks me tight as I groan and push my cock deeper in her mouth. She releases me from her mouth and strokes me up and down with her soft tongue. She licks my balls and sucks them tight and continues back up my shaft licking and sucking. Oh fuck that feels so good. She positions herself on her knees and holding on to my thighs she sucks me fast and hard while I grind into her mouth. "I'm gonna come Ana, Oh I want to come in your mouth baby" and she sucks me tight and hard as I come hard filling her mouth as she swallows it down and licks it all around my cock sucking every last drop. "Umm good girl baby, you like that?" and she licks her lips and nods.

I flip her over and furiously suck her pussy, biting and licking it hard while she screams out. I turn her over on her belly and say "Trust me?" "Yes" she whispers all heated and I take my tie and bind her hands behind her back while she wiggles on the bed. I give her one hard slap on her milky ass to keep her still and it turns a soft glowing warm pink.

"Oh Ana I want to spank your sweet ass and fuck you baby" and she begins to pant with fear and anticipation. I give her one more very hard slap then slide my finger in her wet pussy to show her that it's going to feel so good. I have to get her started somewhere and this is like the beginning of a BDSM drug, a good erotic spanking is the gateway drug that makes you crave more.

"Yes" she cries and that's my cue I begin with soft licks of my palm on each cheek making sure to slide my fingers in her pussy every few so she gets lost enjoying the pleasure and pain.

She doesn't know what this does to me. Spanking a woman and fucking her while she's tied up gives me ultimate power, it's my drug of choice. I'm the king in my world I take control of everything I do and everyone I know or they are dismissed. I don't think I could dismiss Miss Steele here for anything but I can lure her in to my world until she desires to please and fulfill me sexually. I just have to please her so much that it will consume her.

I slap harder and harder as I grunt and she cries out, he pink ass is burning and blazing from my furious spanking and she is rubbing back and forth on my leg to stimulate her clit between each spank. After 15 slaps I push her on to her back and spread her legs wide. I slap her clit hard once and she bows off the bed in a cry of agony and I sick my cock into her and fuck her fast and hard. She is so wet and it's all over my pubic hair, my thighs my stomach. It feels heavenly I love watching her orgasm and after she took my spanking I want to make it better than the last one.

Just when she is about to come I slide my cock slowly all the way in and out making her feel every inch of me. She wants to touch me but her hands are tied and I push them over her head and make her look down as I slide in and out.

"Are you ready baby, are you ready to come?"

"Oh please Christian" she begs and I press my cock deep inside her and grind her hard with small thrusts until she's screaming and begging me as her release obliterates her. I pull out quickly so I don't come in her as I didn't have time to put a condom on and I come all over her stomach and rub my cock all over her spreading my cum all over her rubbing it in as she whimpers. I kiss her gently and lose myself in the sweet taste of her tongue and untie her wrists. I gently rub her wrists and collapse on her stomach.

"Oh Anastasia, that was incredible"

"Umm yes, I love that you spanked me, it felt so good" and my eyes pop open with excitement, _she liked it ? yes_!

"Oh you like that baby" I whisper

"Yes that was very hot, I want to do that again soon" and I wink and say

"Tonight baby, just wait"

"Tonight" she agrees

We both shower and have breakfast. Last night and this morning were fucking off the charts amazing. I can't wait to get her back here tonight. Her roommate is working a nightshift again so Ana has agreed to spend the evening with me. I will have to plan a small scene to get her started, maybe just work her with a riding crop or a small belt perhaps but I really enjoyed making love to her mostly.

I plan on making love to her all night if she'll allow me then perhaps give her a new tour of my playroom now that she knows it's more about pleasure than pain. I won't be rough on her like I am with my subs. I just want to be able to play a little with her and make love too.

We head out the door and I drive her back to her hotel. I hand the keys to the valet and walk her to her room. When we get by the door I kiss her goodbye and before I know it I am lost in the kiss. She wraps her arms tight around me and kisses me slowly and deliciously.

"See you tonight Anastasia" I say barely audible, feeling high from her kiss.

"Umm I can't wait and neither can this" she says and turns and rubs her ass on me. I grin and say "You don't know what you're doing to me Anastasia" and she sinks her teeth into her swollen juicy lip and she blushes. I go back down to my car and head home to Escala. When I get there I head straight to my playroom in preparation of this evening. I have to plan it perfectly if I want her to enjoy herself and want this. I can't wait.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, not sure when I'll post the next one but I will try soon xo


End file.
